Around the World in 80 Days
by Taesica
Summary: Post R2. C.C decides to travel the world in 80 days.
1. Setting Off

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass but I do own their merchandises since I bought them with my own money they should be mine. If anyone objects to this then we'll settle it with a Chess match.

Please visit the forum and have a little chit chat with the Loiters. There's usually someone on.

* * *

"C.C. why are you on the floor?

"Drawing"

"Drawing what? May I ask?"

"A hot air balloon"

"What for?"

"…"

"I said what for?"

"Traveling"

"…You're leaving?"

She laughed and finally looked up at the Fallen Demon King. "The demon is upset, of course, I'm taking you along."

"Hmph, there is nothing to be upset about. If you wish to set off by yourself then you are allowed too. There is nothing that is holding you back…"

"I'm going to India"

"When?" eyes sparkling.

"After I finish with this drawing" she said returning to her illustration.

Peering over her shoulders, "C.C. I do not have _that_ big of a head and I am certainly not _that_ hideous looking."

Her hand froze mid stroke and legs stopped swinging while she glared daggers at him, "That's my Cheese-kun you're talking about."

"Oh….Oi! Why are you drawing me falling off the ba…"

"Your feet are caught between the ropes so you're fine. Stop complaining this is my drawing"

" This is call homicide."

Finally, done with her masterpiece she sat up staring at him. "Homicide-in-planning," poking his nose with her pencil to emphasis her words, "If. You. Don't. Stop. Whining."

"When are we leaving? Date and time please." Scrunching his face together while rubbing his nose clean with his handkerchief.

"Tomorrow. One and a half hour with nine point nine, nine, nine, nine, nine..."

"Tomorrow!? Just when were you planning on tell me?" surprised by the sudden announced time.

"I was planning but never got around to it. At least you got several hours to pack" picking up her drawing she began leaving the room. "I suggest taking your wallet only."

* * *

_**Tomorrow at one and a half hour with nine point nine, nine, nine…seconds afternoon**_

"WHERE DID YOU GET THE HOT AIR BALLOON!?" shocked by the enormous cheese-kun balloon sitting in the middle of the Orange estate lawn.

"From a very generous donor." Walking out of the kitchen with a pizza box under her left arm she beamed at the giant smiling cheese blob.

"Who in their right mind would buy that?"

"You" taking another bite out of her cheesy pizza while climbing onto the wicker basket. "Now get one or I'm leaving you behind."

Mumbling to himself he obediently did just that.

* * *

OMFG I finished it in 3 days o.o This calls for a celebration *order some pizza*. No, I will not beta this chapter but the others I will :3 *starts dancing to Girl's Generation songs*

Don't forget to visit the Loiters at the Witch_x_Warlock forum :3


	2. Bird or Chicken?

Disclaimer: I do not own CG but I do own this version of my CG and any merchandise of CG in my room :D

Hello all! It's been quiet some time since I posted something and I do have legit excused :D

1. My parents found leaking in my room and decided to remodel my room and my sister's room as well that took about 3 months?

2. Busy was finals, work, convention savings, auditioning and cleaning out my room that i didn't have enough time to write.

So now I have a legit and awesome room to work in :o so expect some updates from me :3 Btw, if you don't remember who I am due to the name change I'm shamaticgrl ;) Alright let this story get started!

* * *

Chapter 2

GRRRAOLLOARWOULHOAAA

The sound of a growling animal could be heard on the floating balloon. It was barely audible, but on this certain voyage, it was loud as a launching rocket due to the eerie silence.

"Hmm, I don't remember packing wild animals," the young green-haired witch said while filing her nails.

Embarrassed, her handsome partner laid one of his hands over his stomach. "That's my stomach you're talking about."

"Then eat."

"There is nothing to eat!"

Her eyes scanned her surroundings. The weather was perfect – clear blue sky with no sign of clouds. Occasionally, seagulls would pass by or use the wicket basket as a rest stop.

"How do you feel about fresh chicken?" the witch asked while staring at an oblivious bird perched on the balloon near Lelouch.

"I don't mind but…"

"Good, go get that bird next to you," she cut in, pointing with her chin.

"Why?" he asked hesitantly, raising a brow.

"You did say you like fresh chicken."

Appalled, he quickly straightened up. "A chicken and a bird are two different animals."

Partially listening to him, C.C pulled out a pot from a hidden compartment. "I don't see the difference."

Subconsciously, Lelouch began to crawl on his knees, scooting closer to the clueless seagull.

"Obviously, one can fly and one can't," he murmured, quickly grabbing the resting bird successfully.

"They both have meat, so it's fine," she said, lifting the lid and pointing the startled bird into the stainless steel pot.

Frowning and dodging the flapping wings from scratching his flawless skin, Lelouch protested, "We have to pluck and clean it first."

"Would you rather starve yourself to death while plucking or eat while plucking?"

Unintentionally, Lelouch used the poor bird to point at his immortal partner. "It's your fault for not planning this adventure clearly. Now we're starving! Who knows when we'll get to India!"

Sighing, the slim girl sat back and pulled out a bag of pepperoni from a compartment in the wicket basket. She began eating while watching her raging newbie immortal colleague swing the bird around.

"And here I thought you, with so much experience, would know what to pa…"

Swiftly, he turned to the munching witch who looked as if she was melting with every pepperoni she consumed. "Are you eating pepperoni?"

"Mmmhmm. They're delicious," she answered, popping another think slice of pork sausage in her mouth.

"And you didn't tell me? Why did I even have to catch this chicken?"

"Bird."

"Pardon?"

"It's a bird."

Out of anger, he swung the pitiable chicken (…bird…whatever it was). "What's the difference?"

"One can fly…"

"I know what they are," he interrupted while giving her his death glare.

Unfazed by his glare, she continued to eat. "I packed them, so I get to eat them."

Shrugging, she then looked up at his distorted face. "You, on the other hand, came unprepared, so you're to blame."

"You told me to pack my wallet only!" he cried, shaking the creature vigorously. Seeing the helpless animal in so much distress, C.C spread out her right palm. "Give me the chicken."

"It's a bird, and why?"

"Seagull to be more exact and to break its neck. Your raging swings can only torture the bird so much."

"Humph," Lelouch huffed, holding the bird closer to him and frowning deeper than before. It looked as though his lower jaw might fall to the ground (if that was possible).

"It's a man's job to do the dirty work," he retorted, grabbing the neck and surprisingly cracking it twice.

"Alright, Mister Macho, stuff it into the pot." C.C. held the lid open, but just when she covered the pot, the bird jerked.

"What was that?" Lelouch asked, looking at C.C.

Shaking her head and letting out a deep sigh, she complained, "You can't even crack a chicken's neck?"

"I did! You even heard the snap!" he cried, defending himself while hiding his embarrassment yet again. Just then, the seagull sprang out of the stainless pot and flew into the balloon. It started pecking at the thick fabric and, to its dismay, discovered that it was too much for one bird.

"It's probably a defected bird," the man assumed while picking up the fallen pot.

"You're the defected one," C.C mumbled while crawling around and picking up the remainder of her pepperoni.

"What was that? OWW!" Lelouch covered his eyes with his hand and ducked away from the unknown, sharp object that was pecking at his eyes.

Turning around to see what all the ruckus was about, C.C spotted the "defected" bird attacking the young man relentlessly.

"Hehehehe, that's what…GIVE THAT BACK!" C.C. shouted, scrambling around to rescue her last pepperoni from the demon bird.

Carrying the stolen pepperoni in its beak, it flew off the balloon and soared high into the clear sky. Within minutes, a flock of gulls joined it, creating a triangular formation with the demon gull leading the way.

Smirking triumphantly, Lelouch turned to his sulking partner. "Hehehehhe, looks like you lost to a poor, little chicken."

He continued mocking her while doing a horrific imitation of a chicken. She glared, wanting to sock him at that instant._I'll hit the other eye…_Seeing as the one was already swollen from the bird pecking it. Suddenly, however, something caught her eye.

"…and here I thought you'd do anything to save your precious pizza…" Lelouch goaded, still mocking.

Quickly, C.C. walked over to the hidden compartment and pulled out a parachute. She began strapping it on. "It's a pepperoni not pizza. Now strap on your parachute. FAST."

Dropping his waving hands and twirling around, Lelouch challenged, "What for?"

C.C. tilted her chin behind him. There, they could see the very same flock of birds with their demon leader aiming for the Cheese-kun balloon. Faster than the speed of light, Lelouch jumped into the harness and began buckling.

He scooted closer to C.C. "What are they doing?"

Not sure if he had gone bunkers from hunger or from the bird's earlier abuse, C.C. gave him the _What-Do-You-Think-Genius _look. Seeing her response, he stuttered, "B-but what did we do?"

"You called it a defected bird."

_5_

"You wanted to eat it!"

_4_

"I didn't, and you're the one who broke its neck and FAILED!"

_3_

"Y…you wanted to cook it!"

_2_

"You caught it."

_1_

"You told me to…"

_0_

**POP**

* * *

A/N: No birds were harmed in making this story.

I like to thank my awesome beta-er (?) Mimiv for taking the time out of her busy schedule to beta my horrible grammar story and making it into a kick a...butt story. 2nd, I like to thank SUMMER BREAK! for giving me more time to write now :3 and to all those who read my stories and reviewed them thank you. And now I'm off to practice Run Devil Run. Annyeong, good-bye, sayonara, au revoir, ciao.


End file.
